


Twisted Sorting

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: A funny one-shot of what if the Sorting Hat was sorting Harry Potter and his gang on different houses and their funny reactions.





	

I don't own HP. J.K Rowling does. She is the best. I know :)

Third Person POV

Harry Potter was with his fellow first years on the Great Hall waiting to be sorted. He didn't know at which House he would have been sorted in but he hoped to be with Ron. Now, he was listening to Proffessor McGonagall.

Your attention, please, she said to the first years. When do you hear your name, you will step in and wear the Hat and you will be sorted into your House. Now....

Abbott, Hannah!

A girl with light brown hair wore the hat and it yelled, 

GRYFFINDOR! A lot of cheers were sounded and the girl left for the Gryffindor table. 

Granger, Hermione!

Hermione seemed to be nervous. When she wore the hat, it yelled after 5 minutes. 

SLYTHERIN! All seemed to gasp. Quiet filled the Hall and only Filch's cat was purring. 

A muggle-born at Slytherin?! Some students were whispering.

Oh god! Ron Weasley seemed to have been the most shocked. 

Hermione went shyly to Slytherin table. 

Malfoy, Draco! 

The hat got just few seconds to decide. 

GRYFFINDOR! 

What?! Malfoy and the whole Gryffindor and Slytherin shouted. 

A Malfoy at Gryffindor?!! Ron seemed to be speechless. Harry was confused. 

Malfoy who look like he would faint, went to Gryffindor table. 

Parkinson, Pansy.

Pansy wore the Hat and after 2 minutes, it yelled, 

GRYFFINDOR! 

Pansy seemed to be furious, but still she went to sit with Draco. 

Why Pansy got so mad? Harry asked Ron.

Ron replied, Her parents were Death Eaters, she expected to be at Slytherin. 

Harry got confused, They were what? 

Supporters of You-Know-Who. Very loyal. They fought openly on his side. Ron told him. 

What happened to them? Harry asked more curious than ever, and furious at Pansy's parents. 

Her mother died on action. Remus Lupin killed her. Her father is on Azkaban, the wizards jail. Ron replied looking at Harry's confused look. 

Potter, Harry! 

The Hall got quiet. Harry went to wear the Hat fearlessly. 

Mmm, Harry heard a voice on his head. I know where to put you, Potter. 

SLYTHERIN! The hat shouted and everyone seemed to be sad except the Slytherins who were smug. 

Oh no. Ron eyed him sadly. He told Harry that Weasley's were on Gryffindor since forever so the possibilities to go somewhere else where zero. 

Longbottom, Neville. 

RAVENCLAW! The hat yelled and Neville was shocked. 

Weasley, Ronald.

Ron went smugly to the Hat and wore it. But no one expected what it would be said

SLYTHERIN! Now, Ron was shocked like they had slapped him while his siblings, looked like if they could, they would put this hat on fire. 

Ron followed Harry's path and sit next to him. 

Now that was a strange Sorting, Harry said and Hermione and Ron nodded.


End file.
